New Girlfriend
by Nora9112
Summary: COMPLETE! Ron's got a new girlfriend and Hermione is jealous. She decides to find something to break them up, but what she finds isn't something she expected. Ron doesn't believe her. Will she convience Ron? Or will it be to late. Tried to fix it.
1. The situation gets worse

Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides Angel MacNair. She's mine. But that's it.

A/N: The other chapters are already written out and the story is finished, so I just have to type them up so bare with me here people. Please R&R. Enjoy. UPDATED: I tried to fix it a little by doing some details, not much but I tried.

Chapter 1: The situation gets worse

It had been a month since Ron had gotten a new girlfriend. She was everything that a guy would want Great body, blonde hair, blue eyes, nice and very pretty. All of the guys wanted to go out with her. Everyone was just fine that Ron and Angel MacNair were going out, Well almost everyone. There were 2 people who didn't like the fact they were dating. The first person was Ginny Weasly because she didn't think that this girl was good enough for Ron and there was something Ginny just didn't trust or like about her. The second person was Hermione Granger because she loved Ron, so she was jealous of Angel and she was going to prove to Ron that Angel was not the perfect girl, she had to have a flaw in her somewhere because nobody was perfect at everything.

"Good morning." Angel said as she kissed Ron and sat down next to him.

"Hi babe" He replied to her and smiled at the new word he had used.

Hermione looked at Harry and Ron. "Have you 2 done your potion essay yet?"

"I have." Smiled Angel looking smugly at her.

"I didn't ask you." Hermione snapped.

"Don't be so mean Hermione, she was only stating a fact." Ron snapped back barely looking up from his plate.

"That's it I can't take it anymore! This is really sick and pathetic, I'm out of here." Hermione stood up and stomped out of the Great Hall, with Ginny not far behind.

"Where are you going?" Ron asked as his little sister stood up in order to follow Hermione.

Ginny turned around and looked at her older brother with anger swelling up inside her. "I agree with Hermione you guys are insensitive to other people's feelings, all you care about are your own! Besides I can hardly eat while you two are making nasty noises to each other it's disgusting." She stormed off following Hermione to the Gryffindor Common Room.

Ron turned to Harry with a confused expression on his face. What was going on that he didn't know about? "What were they talking about?" He asked his best friend, hoping that Harry knew.

"I have no clue." Harry lied looking at his plate and messing around with his food so he could avoid Ron's suspicious glare.

"Don't tell me you don't know what Granger was talking about Weasley?" Malfoy smirked as he approached their table.

"No I don't know what she was talking about." Ron answered in a mocking irritated voice as he turned his attention from Harry to Draco.

"You've got to be blind, only the whole school knows." Malfoy drawled on and laughed when he noticed the clueless look on Ron's face.

"The whole school knows what?" Ron asked getting annoyed that even his archenemy knew what was going on.

"I mean come on Weasley even your best friend Potter knows." He rolled his eyes and walked away from the Gryffindor table laughing.

Ron turned to face Harry. "What do you know that I don't?" He demanded. He was extremely agitated now. How could Harry not tell him something? He had thought that best friends told each other everything.

"Well Ron I would tell you but I think you need to figure this one out by yourself." Harry stood up and walked out of the Great Hall. Ron was left there to think.

After 5 minutes, of sitting there not being able to think of what could've slipped by him, he walked to the common room. When he arrived he heard some voices already having a conversation, so he hid in the shadows.

"How could he not know?" Hermione asked impatiently, her eyes filling up with tears.

"My brother is not all there sometimes." Ron heard his little sister say.

"But how could he not notice?" She wrapped her arms around herself for comfort.

"He's just Ron." Replied Ginny as if that statement explained it all.

"You guys don't have to be so mean to Ron, he notices things." Harry paused for a moment. "It's just he doesn't notice love when it's right in front of him." Harry said trying to stand up for his best friend. "And to tell you the truth if I were in his situation I probably wouldn't either, it's not like you drop hints."

Love who loves me? What's going on? Ron thought to himself. He saw Ginny trying to comfort Hermione by hugging her and reassuring her that everything was going to be okay.

"I guess I should give up though, he's never going to love me." Hermione sighed and let her hands rest on her lap.

Ron's eyes got big. Hermione loves me? Wow I never would have thought. So that's why she's been upset.

"I've been thinking he's got a sweet, nice, and pretty girl that's perfect. Why would he want an ugly, studies to much, know-it-all." She looked at the ground and when Ron glanced at her once more. He saw tears rolling down her face. Hermione please don't cry Ron was starting to feel guilty that she was crying over him. Harry ran over to Hermione and she started to cry on his shoulder.

"Come on Hermione lets go up to our dorm and talk for a little while and then do some homework." Ginny suggested knowing the word 'Homework' would cheer the sad girl up. Hermione reluctantly agreed, she said only because she had some charms homework to do. The two of them disappeared into the dark staircase. Harry stood up and looked towards the shadows and said, "I know your there Ron, you might as well come out." Harry stated as he sat down in one of chairs in front of the fire.

Ron stepped out of the shadows. He was staring at the ground. He didn't know if he could really face Harry right now.

"So how much did you hear?" Harry asked calmly, as if this were one of the normal conversations they have everyday.

"I heard enough to know what's wrong with Hermione." Ron sat down next to him. He was gazing into the fire. He was very nervous, which was strange because he usually wasn't nervous around Harry. "I don't know what to do, I mean I know I'm not just going to stop my life just to go out with Hermione because I love Angel."

Harry feeling angry all of a sudden for no apparent reason at all, looked into Ron's eyes. "How do you know that you love her?" He found himself asking a little more forcefully then he would have preferred.

Ron turned away from Harry to try and avoid the question.

"I just do." Is what harry thought he heard him say.

"Okay than prove it!" Harry said surprised by his own outburst.

"What?" Ron asked confused.

"Prove that you love her. If you love her than prove it." What was Harry getting himself into? Hopefully Ron didn't listen to him, he was confused right now, with one of his best friends really upset and with worrying about Voldemort and when he was going to strike next.

Ron pondered for a minute. "Alright I can prove it." Ron said suddenly, a little to happy.

"How?" Harry asked worriedly.

"I'll propose to her and we'll get married after Hogwarts!" Ron said very excited about the idea.

Harry glanced over at the Girl's Dorm and saw Ginny and Hermione sitting on the stairs hidden by the shadows. Harry could see that Hermione was trying her best not to cry again.

Ron stood up signaling the end of the conversation and walked up to the Boy's Dormitory.

Harry looked towards the two girls and sighed when he saw Hermione run out of the common room and down the corridor out of sight.

It was about 4 hours later and nobody had seen Hermione, she didn't even show up for her classes. Harry was starting to worry. Ron hadn't talked to Harry since he left him the common room.

When they were in Professor McGonagall's class everyone was sitting there waiting for someone to answer the question she had asked.

"Potter?"

Harry jumped when she called his name. He looked up at her.

"Why isn't Miss Granger in my class? Where is she?" McGonagall demanded.

Harry tried to think of a really good excuse so Hermione wouldn't get into any trouble. He didn't want to tell her that her favorite student was skipping her classes.

"Umm…. She's laying down in bed, she wasn't feeling well today after breakfast." Harry stated glaring at Ron.

Ron sank deeply into his chair feeling rather guilty.

After Transfiguration class, Harry skipped Divination to go find Hermione. When he found her She was in her favorite place, which was the Library, he should've known that was where she would be. She had a book in her face. "Hermione?" Harry walked towards her. She looked up.

"I have a plan." She said cheerfully not bothered by the worried look Harry was giving her.

Harry sat down at the table not knowing either to be happy about her being cheerful or to be creeped out about it. "Hermione I should be in Divination right now and I believe you have Ancient Runes."

She flipped through the book she had been reading. "Forget class, I have a plan."

"A plan for what?" He asked.

She whispered to him the plan quickly she had imagined within a short amount of time.

"How are you going to do that?" Harry asked looking at her suspiciously.

"With help from you Harry, I need two things from you." She said looking at him with her big hopeful brown eyes.

"Like what?" He asked cautiously.

"Well one is I need you to cover up for me when I leave the school." Hermione said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Okay what's the other thing?" He leaned onto the table because he was extremely curious.

"Please Harry I need your Firebolt." Hermione pleaded.

Harry was a little uncomfortable with giving his Firebolt to someone but it was Hermione so he said, "I guess you can but, please be careful with it." He gave her a pained expression.

Hermione jumped up and hugged Harry. "Thank you Harry your the bestest friend anyone could ever have." Harry smiled as she kissed him on the cheek.

"When do you plan on leaving?" Harry frowned and felt stupid for not asking the question earlier.

"Tomorrow night because it's a Saturday and I know that Angel always goes home on weekends to take care of her 'sick' mum." Hermione said not hiding the hint of bitterness in her voice.

"Alright well let's go to the Gryffindor Tower." Harry stood up and offered her a hand, which she took and stood up as well.

"Okay but why were up there I have to work on my Arithmancy homework." She smiled. Harry just rolled his eyes and silently smiled as they made their way to the Gryffindor tower.

A/N: I'll get the other chapters up soon. Poor Hermione. :Then mutters under her breath something incoherent about Ron:


	2. Talking to Ron and the broomstick ride

Disclaimer: look at the first chapter. I hate repeating myself.

A/N: here is the second chapter. :jumps up and down: Well please R&R, enjoy. UPDATED: once again trying to make it better, not by much but trying.

Chapter 2: Talking to Ron and the broomstick ride

When it was time for Dinner in the Great Hall, Hermione refused to come down. She swore that she wasn't feeling well and wasn't going to eat. Ginny and Harry knew that she just wasn't ready to face Ron yet.

"She's going to have to see him someday, I mean they almost have every class together." Ginny stated, making it clear she was very annoyed by the entire situation.

"I know but right now I don't think she's ready to talk to him yet, but your right she can't keep holding off forever." They saw Neville run past them. Neville stopped and ran over to them.

"Did you guys hear about Ron?" Ginny and Harry looked at each other in complete confusion. Obviously, they hadn't seen Ron all day because they had been avoiding him as well not wanting to start a heated argument.

"No, what about him?" Ginny asked impatiently when Neville didn't answer.

"He proposed to Angel." Neville said in ah as if that was the easiest thing to answer.

Ginny sighed and held her breath. "And did she give him an answer?"

"She said that she'd love to, isn't that great?" He exclaimed happily evidently missing the irritation radiating from them both.

"Yeah great" Harry said sarcastically. But, apparently Neville hadn't noticed and he ran off again. They didn't think the situation could get any worse. If only Harry had kept his mouth shut, this wouldn't have happened.

They looked at each other.

"I'm not telling Hermione." They both said in unison.

"But one of us has to tell her." Ginny pointed out. "It's better to hear stuff like this from your friends then from someone else."

Harry started searching in his mind for an excuse.

"You've known her longer than I have." Ginny said very quickly.

Harry thought of a quick come back. "Yeah but she talks to you about everything."

Ginny sighed and gave in. Hermione did tell Ginny almost everything. She just didn't want to be the one to tell her about this. "Fine I'll talk to her."

Harry smiled in triumph. "Come back when you're done and tell me everything."

Ginny nodded and started to head towards Gryffindor Tower grumbling about how idiotic the male species was.

When Ginny arrived, she saw Hermione sitting in a chair in the common room. Ginny approached her. Hermione was staring at the fire. Ginny sat in the chair across from her, she was trying to think about a way to put it without Hermione becoming hurt but that looked near impossible.

"Why aren't you down eating?" Hermione asked not looking up from the fire. "I came her to tell you that…" Ginny paused for a moment to redeem herself than started to speak again. "Ron proposed to Angel and she said yes so they're going to get married after Hogwarts." Ginny finished quickly and averted Hermione's eyes so she wouldn't have to bare the pain she would see in them.

"So, your point?" Hermione asked coldly.

Ginny just stared at her in utter surprise. "Aren't you upset?" She asked incredulously.

"Why would I be upset?" Hermione asked as she forced calmness in her tone.

"Well maybe because a girl you hate just got proposed to by the guy that you love." Ginny said complete taken back by the words Hermione had said.

"I know that I just have a feeling that I shouldn't give up." She declared diverting her eyes from Ginny

Ginny looked at her rather queerly now. "Like how?" She asked not believing her ears.

"I'm not sure, all I know is if I give up something bad will happen to Ron."

"How do you know?"

Hermione thought of a way to try and make her understand. Just then a question popped into her head. "How many times have you fallen in love?" Hermione asked thinking that she had already knew the answer.

"Only twice." Ginny Replied.

Hermione had thought wrong. "Twice?"

"Yeah I'm over Harry, now we're just friends, at this moment I'm in love with someone else but right now were talking about you." Ginny said; as she tried to cover up her blushing cheeks, failing.

"Oh right, well lets just say that when your truly in love with somebody you just know when that person you love is in trouble. It's kind of like an instinct." Hermione answered her question as she idly poked at the necklace Ron had given her a while back for her birthday.

"So you just have that feeling?" she asked.

"Yeah you could say that." She stuck the necklace back inside her robes but kept her hand on it.

"Alright well since you finally convinced me that your okay with everything is it okay if I go down to the Great Hall to finish my dinner?" Ginny questioned her uncertainly.

"Ginny you don't have to ask me, you're the one with your own feet." Hermione laughed weakly.

"Well if you're okay with it..." She trailed off waiting for Hermione to give her a nod. "Bye I'll talk to you later then. If you need anything at all don't hesitate to ask." And with that being said Ginny walked out of the common room.

Hermione had obviously lied about not caring because after Ginny left she had started to cry softly.

The portrait to the common room had opened. Hermione quickly wiped her eyes. When the person sat down next to her on the couch, she looked out of the corner of her eye to see who it was. Oh God out of all the people in Gryffindor that could have sat next to me it just had to be Ron didn't it She cursed the fates.

"Hi Hermione." Ron smiled trying to ease the tension in the room.

She didn't say anything; she just sat there quietly without saying a word. What on earth was she suppose to say to him, especially at a time like this?

"So what's up?" He asked uneasily trying breaking the silence.

"Nothing you?" she said as she looked at the ground avoiding his gaze.

"Nothing really. So...can you believe this is our last year at Hogwarts?" He asked again to make conversation once again.

"Yeah I know, it seem like yesterday that Harry got chosen for the Goblet of Fire, but that was actually what 2 or 3 years ago." Her heart ached at the thought.

Ron turned his attention to the ground trying to find something interesting to do. "So Hermione what are you going to be once get out of Hogwarts?"

"I don't know I was thinking about doing more intensified study to try to go on as a teacher." She said laughing at the thought.

"Yeah you'd make a good one." He smiled thinking of all the times he and Harry had to have Hermione explain or help them with a charm or potion.

"What do you plan on doing?" She asked trying to sound as casual as she could muster.

Ron thought for a moment then said. "I'll probably try to go into a career that has something to do with Quidditch."

"I can see you doing that especially since you and Harry talk about Quidditch a lot." She smiled for the first time in 5 days.

"So Ron, why aren't you down eating dinner?"

"I couldn't eat." He exclaimed, blushing and getting nervous.

"Why not?" She pried.

"Because I've been worried about you!" He sighed and rubbed his temple as if he suddenly had come down with a headache.

"Why?" Hermione asked feeling a little burden lifted. At least he cared somewhat about her, even if it was in a brotherly/friendly way.

"You didn't come to Lunch, Dinner, and you of all people didn't come to class." He said with a little of concern.

She thought of a really quick excuse. "I was sick." She replied quickly, so quickly it didn't sound convincing at all.

Ron gazed into her eyes. "You're lying." He said suddenly with a tone that stated no room for argument.

"How do you know?" She challenged feeling the sudden urge to get into a confrontation.

"Because I can look into your eyes and see, also I know, you wouldn't skip a class unless you were near death." He knew he was right. He didn't need her to confirm it.

"Okay, fine I just felt like it." She turned away from Ron feeling ashamed.

"That's not like you, you usually don't do things without a good reason to but, I guess it you want to skip class, I'm not going to argue with you because I'll lose, I know I will because your too stubborn." At that she smiled again.

"Hey well I got to go so I'll see you in the common room later?" Ron stood up, very content that he had at least made her smile.

"Yeah, bye." She replied hoping he'll leave fast.

He turned and looked at her. "You are going to eat later right?"

"Yeah sure." She said sarcastically, ignoring him.

"Promise me you'll eat later!" he said as he put his hands on his hips looking a tad bit feminine.

"Fine I promise." She snuffed a giggle upon seeing his stance. He glared at her seriously.

"I will." She exclaimed, trying to keep a straight face, noticing he still hadn't left.

"Okay I'll try to trust you." He waved goodbye as he headed towards the portrait. She smiled at herself when he walked out and she went up to bed and fell into a deep sleep.

When it was breakfast the next morning, Hermione didn't show up again. Ron stood up from the table and started to walk off and go find her; but someone grabbed his hand. He turned to look at the person. It was his Fiancé.

"Ron, Honey, where are you going?" Angel asked.

"I'm going to find Hermione I'm worried about her, she hasn't eaten in a while."

Angel stuck out her bottom lip and pouted "Ron she can take care of herself, come and have breakfast with me." She said, as she tried to drag him over to the table again.

"Angel I have to find Hermione." Ron complained not budging.

"I'm going home for the weekend, and I won't be able to see you, I want to spend as much time with you as I can." She smiled sweetly at him.

"I can't, I'm really worried about her." Ron said helplessly, dropping his hands at his sides while bowing his head.

Angel looked at the ground and asked, "Do you love her more than me?" She bore into Ron's eyes.

"No you should know that I love you more its just Hermione is a really good friend, I've known for years and I'm worried about her." Ron bent down and kissed her passionately For some reason why does this not feel right? He thought as he broke the kiss. He smiled then said, "Angel please, now I really need to go and find Hermione." Ron pleaded.

"Alright but I want to see you before my mum's carriage comes to pick me up." He bent down so his gaze was level with hers and said, "I promise I'll be there." He let go of her and shot her one last glance and than quickly marched off.

His first thought that she's either in the common room or she's in the Library. When he didn't find her in the common room he went to the library, which he should've went to in the first place.

When He arrived and saw her with a book in her hands sitting in the corner gazing at her book intently. "Hermione what are you doing?" He asked softly.

"Nothing I'm just thinking." She responded refusing look at him.

He bent down and tried to get her attention. "Hermione why aren't you in the Great Hall?" He demanded.

"I wasn't hungry." She glanced out the window trying to pay attention to anything but him.

"You promised me you would. Do you know what you're doing to your body if you don't eat?" He asked with a lot of concern in his eyes.

"Yes I know what happens." She said flatly ignoring him.

"Than why are you not eating?" he forced her to look at him.

"I told you I'm just not hungry." She pulled away and grabbed her book bag as she walked out.

"Hermione wait up!" She could hear him but she didn't wait she just kept on walking. She didn't know where she was going but she knew she was somewhere near the charms corridor. She turned around to see if anyone was behind her. There was nobody there so she just kept walking onwards for what felt like an hour. She felt a hand rest on her shoulder.

"Why are you not in class?" Professor Snape asked. She looked up at him and thought. I didn't hear the bell ring.

"When did class start?" She asked feeling very stupid. He just glared at her.

"It started about 20 minutes ago Miss Granger. Now I suggest that you get to class. Oh yes, and for wandering around without a pass that's 5 points from Gryffindor." She turned and started to walk to class but than she paused.

"Which class do I have right now?" She asked herself. She thought about it for a couple of seconds then she mentally smacked herself for forgetting she had Transfiguration. About 5 minutes later she arrived having Professor McGonagall looked up from the chalkboard.

"Nice of you to join us Miss Granger. Why were you late?" Hermione felt everyone's eyes staring at her. This is so embarrassing She looked at the ground and said lamely, "I didn't hear the bell ring."

"Well since it's your first time being late to my class ever I will not take away points, so please take your seat." Hermione sat down next to Harry and was quiet the whole class period.

The rest of her classes that day went by so slow. She couldn't wait to get out of History of Magic because for some reason today Professor Binns was extremely boring. When the bell rang she almost leapt for joy.

When she arrived at the common room she remembered that she had to put her plan into action tonight so she ran up to her dormitory. Hermione heard Ron, whom was standing not that far away, say "Harry I'll be right back I promised Angel that I'd meet her at her carriage." Hermione peeked around the corner, when the coast was clear, and when she was sure that Ron wasn't coming back she walked over to Harry.

"Harry I need to borrow your firebolt now." He looked at her oddly but didn't ask any questions and he ran up to his dormitory and when he came down he had his firebolt in his hands. He looked down at it and then he handed it to her reluctantly.

"Thanks Harry, I'll be back later." She opened the window and flew out it.

Harry watched her disappear out of sight.

She saw the carriage ride off. She stayed about 30ft above them and followed it.

A/N: That's the end, like I had said in the beginning of my last chapter I just have to type it up because it's already done it's just not on my computer. Review please.


	3. Arguments

Disclaimer::Glares at it: I'm poor leave me be. I don't own anything. Why must you people remind me::starts to cry:

A/N::claps her hands: R&R please enjoy. UPDATED: To what seems like the best of my ability at the moment. Trying to fix it.

Chapter 3: Arguments 

About 3 hours later Hermione was falling asleep on the broom. She forced her eyes to stay awake. She looked up ahead; she saw a mansion and the carriage heading towards it. She studied it and realized where she was.

"Why are we heading towards the Riddle House?" She asked herself curiously. The carriage stopped in the driveway. Hermione landed in a tree and watched them from above. They both got out of the carriage and walked up to the door than knocked. The door opened and they strode in.

Hermione crawled into an open window and hid in the shadows, when she heard Angel and her mother walking down the hall. Hermione saw a man walk over to them. She recognized the man a moment later as Peter Pettigrew.

She went to get a closer look. She got as close as she could get without being seen. She tried to listen to the conversation.

Peter strut over to the door across the hall and then he turned to the girls and said, "Lord Voldemort, has been waiting your arrival." He opened the door. The two girls stepped inside. How am I going to get inside there? She started to look around and when her eyes reached the ceiling she saw a vent.

She used the Firebolt to fly up to the vent and then she started to crawl towards the voices. She stopped when she looked down at the bars and could get a clear view Angel. She stayed as silent as she could.

"Angel change out of those dreadful robes and change into your normal ones." Hermione heard Voldemort demand.

"Yes my Lord." Angel replied.

Did she just call him Lord? Hermione was so confused she didn't even realize that Angel was already back and in her new robes and was talking to Voldemort again. Angel bowed to him as he spoke.

"Angel we have to put my plan into action soon." Voldemort's voice echoed.

She stood up straight. "Yes I know my Lord, but don't you think that he is to well guarded?" She asked.

"Yes that's why I need you." She looked confused but stayed silent.

"I know you can get Ronald Weasley here. I want him and I want him here as soon as possible."

"I can try." She frowned thoughtfully.

Voldemort slammed his fist down. Angel flinched. "Try? My deatheaters do not try. They do it." Angel looked at the ground.

"Yes my Lord." Voldemort put on an evil smile and said, "And once we have him here we'll kill him." Angel smiled sadistically. She bowed to Voldemort one last time than she and her mother walked out.

Hermione sat there for a minute completely dumbfounded. Kill Ron? But why? She thought over and over again. She realized she had to get back to the school and warn Ron.

Hermione quickly climbed out of the vent, got on the Firebolt, kicked the ground, and was flying into the air. It was then she heard something beneath her. She saw Peter Pettigrew chasing after her.

"Hey you get back here." He screamed as he reached in his robes for his wand. Hermione didn't stop she just kept going.

It took her about 5 hours to get back to the school because she kept having to repeat steps because she had gotten lost. She didn't have a carriage to follow this time around. She flew into the upper castle window. She landed and ran off to the common room.

When she arrived she saw everyone was in bed but Harry and Ron because they were playing wizard's chess. Hermione flopped down into one of the chairs. "Your turn Ron." Harry said as he noticed for the first time that Hermione had walked in.

"Knight to E-7." Ron commanded to the board pieces.

"Hey Hermione." Harry greeted.

Hermione just glared at him evilly as she tried to catch her breath. She then handed Harry his Firebolt. Ron looked at them confused.

"Why did Hermione have your Firebolt Harry?" Ron asked looking up from the chessboard to glance at his friends.

"Well you see it's like this..." Harry was about to explain but Hermione interrupted him.

"I was out practicing with it." She said quickly.

Ron eyed her suspiciously. "Since when do you like brooms?" He questioned her as he eyed her cautiously.

"I've been thinking that since everyone thinks that I'm good at every subject that I should be good on a broom stick as well." She said very proudly. Ron and Harry just stared at her in utter surprise.

"What?" She asked. They both looked away from her and went back to her chess game.

Hermione sat there in deep thought. Should I tell him? Her mind raced.

After a while of debating with herself she decided that it would be best because it wouldn't be right not to tell him. After what seemed like forever, the chess game ended. Harry congratulated Ron and stood up from his chair than said, "See you guys in the morning I'm going to bed I'm tired, I've had a long day." With that said Harry grabbed his Firebolt and walked up the boy's dormitory.

Hermione looked at Ron and said, "I need to talk to you." Ron was taken back by her outburst.

"About what?" He asked.

"About Angel." She said seriously.

"What about Angel?" He looked as clueless as he did in his first year when Professor Snape asked him to make a Wiggenweld potion.

Hermione took a deep breath and said, "Ron, Angel is a Deatheater."

Ron stepped back. "No she's not!" He replied trying to defend his fiancé.

"Yes she is. I followed her to the Riddle house this weekend-"

Ron interrupted her. "You followed her? What are you now a stalker?"

Hermione could tell his temper was rising because his ears was going a bright red. "Ron calm down and listen to what I have to say." She pleaded.

"No, you need to stop judging people by your jealously." He yelled.

"Jealousy? What in the hell do I have to be jealous about?" Hermione yelled back. She was getting very flustered; the conversation wasn't going the way she had planned.

"You're upset because you love me and I love Angel and the fact that she's a lot prettier and a lot smarter then you'll ever be." The moment Ron had said that last sentence he regretted it.

Hermione had tears flowing down her cheeks. "You're right, she probably is, but there is one thing you're wrong about."

Putting aside his mixed emotions, he stood his ground and said, "And what's that?"

"I admit it was jealousy in the beginning, but not anymore. Ron, she's going to lead you to Lord Voldemort and kill you." Ron was about to cut in but she stopped him. "And if you can't accept the fact that I love you and care if you get hurt and she doesn't, then that's your problem. If you want to be killed by your fiancé then so be it." Hermione turned away from him and ran up the dark staircase to the Girl's Dormitory.

Ron sat down in one of the chairs in front of the fire and thought Angel can't be a Death Eater! Can she? but before he could dwell on the subject anymore, Angel came down the stairs. What in the world was she doing here?

"Hi! How come you're not sleeping?" She asked curiously.

"I couldn't sleep." He eyed her suspiciously.

She smiled evilly. "I bet you I can fix that." She sat in his lap and started to kiss him. "I love you Ron." She muttered against his lips.

He pushed her back. "Do you?"

She looked surprised by his question. "Why wouldn't I?"

Ron stared at the ceiling, thinking. "I don't know, you tell me!" He was very pissed off.

"Did I do something wrong?" She questioned.

"No, it's just everyone doesn't think we should be together." He stated as if it were obvious.

Angel put on her famous pouty look. "Who cares what everyone else says. I love you and nobody can come in between True Love." She smiled and tried to kiss him again, but failed as he pushed her away once again.

"I think I should go to bed, I have class in the morning." He said coldly as he stood up and walked to the Boy's Dormitory.

Angel sat there in shock, but then it eventually turned to anger. "I know who did this, it was Hermione and she's going to pay." Angel walked up to her bed and fell asleep to face the morning.

A/N: Another Chapter done and all in one day. :smiles at her progress: Well please Review. I'll have another chapter up soon.


	4. Drowning

Disclaimer: NOTHING!

A/N: R&R. Enjoy. UPDATED: Well tried to at least Harry punches Ron now.

Chapter 4: Drowning

Everyone was entering the Great Hall for breakfast. Harry and Hermione sat down at the Gryffindor table and began to eat.

Ron walked in and sat across from Harry ignoring everything and everyone around him.

Angel stood up abruptly, walked over to the other side of the table, and whispered something in Hermione's ear. "I'm going to the Library." She said as she walked off, out of the Great Hall.

Hermione stood up a couple of seconds later. She looked at Harry and Ginny. "I have to look something up, so I'll be in the library as well."

They both looked at her curiously as she walked away.

"I think we should follow them, there is something up. I know it. Lets go." Ginny said moving her plate aside; worried that Hermione was going to commit murder.

Ron and Harry looked at Ginny and agreed.

They walked down the empty corridor. When they were nearing the corner they saw a sight that put all three of them in shock. Angel slapped Hermione. They ran over to see what in the world was going on.

"What in the bloody hell are you doing?" Ron asked pulling Angel away from Hermione.

"She insulted me, I couldn't take anymore of her crap." She cried, she then turned to Draco who had been standing there the entire time. "Even ask him."

Ron turned and stared at Draco. "Hermione did say something to her right."

Draco smirked. "Nope. I'm going to have to take the Mudblood's side in this one. I would actually have to say it was the other way around. She insulted Granger." Draco said rolling his eyes and walking off, clearly very annoyed.

Ron looked back to Angel. "Why did you do that?" He demanded suddenly angry.

Angel took off running down the corridor.

Harry was comforting Hermione. Ginny just smiled, trying to lighten the mood. "Are you okay Hermione?" Ginny asked curiously as she thought of many ways to kill this woman.

Hermione just nodded and rubbed her cheek.

"Come on lets go to the Common Room." Harry suggested, already leading her down the hall.

Ron had taken after Angel. He saw her blonde hair not that far ahead. He called out her name but she didn't look back. She just kept running forwards.

"ANGEL WAIT UP I NEED TO TALK TO YOU."

She stopped almost dead in her tracks and waited for Ron to catch up when she heard the urgency in his voice.

When Ron finally reached her, he was trying to catch his breath. "Angel, I just have a couple of questions. I just really want to get this whole thing straightened out." He said sighing; he didn't want this entire situation leading up to where he would have to choose between his fiancé and his best friend but it seemed like the fates wanted it to turn out that way just to make Ron's life a little bit more difficult.

"First, why did you slap Hermione?" He asked roughly.

Her only answer was, "I don't know." Which didn't sound at all very convincing.

"Ok, um, How did you get up the stairs last night without anyone noticing you?"

She thought about her answer for a couple of minutes, while the tension grew. "I just walked up, I guess you and Harry were to busy with your chess game you didn't even see me."

If that were true wouldn't Hermione have noticed her? And he was sure he didn't see her during his and Hermione's little spat. Ron fidgeted, he was nervous. Why wasn't she telling him the truth? If they were suppose to be married, how was he going to trust her if she lied too much?

"Is that all you have to question me on?" She asked impatiently tapping her foot against the hard stone floor.

He nodded and only stood there, while she kissed his as if her life depended on that very moment. He was shocked but he got over it quickly. Not soon after the kiss had started she pulled away. "May I go now?" She asked sweetly.

She stalked off down the hall.

Ron fell to the floor, he wasn't sure what to do; he was very confused. He looked up when he heard the sound of footsteps on the ground. He saw Harry walking towards him.

"Hey, Harry. I have a question." Ron said standing up.

"What is it Ron?" He asked eyeing him curiously.

"I was wondering if after classes, would you like to go for a swim in the lake?" He decided on a whim that they both needed to de-stress, he was sick of feeling all the tension in the room all the time.

"Sure I'd love to. It will help us relax." Harry said handing Ron his books. "But right now we have Arithmancy and we don't want to be late, Professor Victor will kill us."

By the time class was over Ron and Harry couldn't wait to swim in the cold water. They acted like little children as they splashed each other for what seemed like decades.

They had been at the lake for an hour and they decided after they take a really quick dive they would go to their Common Room to work on their History of Magic Essay.

They both dived into the water at the same time. Ron looked at Harry and pointed to the surface. Harry gave him a slight nod.

When they reached the top they couldn't get their heads above the water, it was like there was an invisible barrier keeping them from reaching the surface. They pushed on the top of the water but it just wouldn't budge.

I'm running out of air Ron thought as he kept pounding on the barrier.

When Ron looked to the land he could see a blurry figure standing near the water, he realized it was Hermione. She had her wand raised and it was pointed at the water.

Ron did a double take; he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Seconds went by, which seemed like forever for the completely submerged boys. Ron let go of his air. He couldn't hold it in anymore. Automatically he started to breathe in the water and started to choke.

The barrier finally broke, but Harry was the only one that came up. He coughed all the water out of his lungs sucking in sweet breaths of fresh air.

"Where's Ron?" Hermione panicked glancing around frantically.

Harry couldn't speak yet so he pointed towards the lake.

Without even thinking about her school robes, she dived in after him. She looked and looked for what seemed like ages for her worrying heart but just when she was ready to give up she caught a glimpse of red.

She saw him slipping deeper and deeper into the darkness. She reached out and grabbed him by his forearm, pulling him up to land.

She hoisted him up out of the water and set him down in the grass. She started to do CPR right away.

She jumped to her feet as soon as she felt him breath and heard him cough up some water.

His eyes opened, they traveled from Harry to Hermione.

"Are you alright Ron?" She asked trying to stop her head from spinning. She studied the look that Ron gave her. There was nothing in his eyes but pure hatred.

"How could you?" He asked as soon as he could speak, so coldly Hermione could hardly recognize the voice. The scary part was that he was speaking to her like he was Malfoy or worse, the Dark Lord himself.

"How could I what?" She asked very confused.

He tried to stand up but fell over. "Don't play games with me. I know that you tried to kill me and Harry!" He yelled.

Hermione was shocked. How could he think she would try to kill her best friends?

"I saw you before I lost my air. You were muttering something under your breath, with your wand pointed at the lake. I'm not stupid Hermione."

She stumbled backwards. "I...I wasn't, I was trying to counter curse the spell." She stuttered.

Ron glared at her maliciously. "You know what MUDBLOOD, nobody cares about you and nobody ever will. I even bet that if you jumped off a cliff, we would all be celebrating about you being gone."

Hermione couldn't believe what she had just heard. She fell against a rock. Her own bodyweight wouldn't support her much longer. Tears started to form in her eyes as she watched Ron eye her with so much hate his eyes she was surprised her heart just didn't simply stop beating.

Ron finally could stand; he stood up and walked over to her. He slapped her hard across the face, then said, "I hate you, get away from me. You were never my friend, and you never will be EVER!"

She got to her feet and started to run towards the castle. She never looked back until she reached the castle doors.

As soon as Ron turned around Harry without thinking about what he was doing and letting his anger take over, decked him so hard Ron hit the ground with a thud.

Harry walked off leaving whom he had thought was his best friend.

A/N: Hope you like the story so far. You know same thing Review please. Thanks.


	5. Body and Talks

Disclaimer: Why do I have to keep saying this::looks around curiously: Do I have to say this every chapter?

A/N: Sorry took so long. If you have any questions E-mail me at Don't hesitate to ask I will answer any questions. Please Review and Enjoy. UPDATED: Once again trying to make it better.

Chapter 5: Body and talks

Harry walked into the Common Room and because he couldn't find Hermione anywhere to apologise for Ron's behaviour, he sat down and told Ginny everything because he needed to talk to someone about the situation and she knew Ron and Hermione both really well. So they both sat on the couch while Harry explained it all to her.

"He slapped her?" Ginny interrupted Harry in complete utter shock. She had never known her brother to hit anyone, Malfoy doesn't count, especially not a girl. "How could he? She is one of his best friends. You don't go around accusing friends." Ginny growled. "He called her a mudblood as well?" She said dangerously. "If I don't kill him, mum will." She said thoughtfully.

"I know but he did." Harry paused for a moment to reflect. "I'm not sure what's wrong with him, I mean it's like ever since he met her he's not Ron anymore, he's someone else." Harry said wiping a stray tear that fell from his eye. "I miss my best friend. We barely hang out anymore, he's always with her and she doesn't like me, so it's not like I can really tag-a-long with them. Not that I'd want to but still, it's like she's put him under some sort of spell that he doesn't realise he's under. I've never seen him so angry before, not even when he's fighting with Malfoy. He had so much hate in his eyes." Harry turned and looked at Ginny. "I'm not exactly sure what actually happened by the lake, all I do know is Hermione saved us, she wasn't trying to kill us, she's wouldn't do that. I've known her too long and besides, if she had really wanted to kill us she's had so many times in the last 6 years to do it, why would she have chosen now?"

Ginny stayed silent for a while. She wasn't sure what to say to Harry. What was one suppose to say to someone whose friendships are falling apart because of one person. She wasn't very good at comforting either. She was just as upset; she knew what he was going through, she missed her brother as well.

"Today's been very long, I'm not sure how much more of this I can take. I'm going to try and go to sleep, it's getting late and we have classes in the morning." Harry got up and sadly turned to her. "I'll see you?"

Ginny just nodded and watched as he disappeared into the boy dormitories. She really wanted to help. But what could she do? If Ron wouldn't listen to his best friends he sure in hell wouldn't listen to his little sister.

The whole Gryffindor common room woke up to a blood-chilling scream. Almost at once the students began to run to the Girl's Dorm.

Harry, Ginny and Ron were the first to rush into the room.

They saw Hermione on the floor in a puddle of blood.

They ran up to her. "What's wrong Hermione?" Ginny asked carefully. Hermione didn't answer she just shockingly pointed to the ceiling, where the blood seemed to be coming from.

They looked up and saw what used to be Lavender Brown's body except her skin was torn off and lying on her bed below her. What was left of the body was hanging by chains around the neck, as if she was hanged. There was blood spattered all over the bed and walls.

Harry grabbed Hermione and led her out of the room. Ron glared at her as she left.

Hermione was led to the headmaster's office to be asked a few questions on what had happened.

"Can you please tell me what happened in your dormitory this morning Miss Granger." Dumbledore asked gently knowing Hermione was still a little shaken up by the site of the mangled body.

"I'm not really sure myself, all I really remember was waking, looking over to wake Lavender like I always do and there was her skin lying on the bed." Hermione let out a sob and tried to control her shaking. "So I did the normal thing anyone would do in the situation, I screamed. I didn't know what else to do." Hermione hugged Harry and then looked up at the headmaster. "I'm sorry Professor." Hermione trembled and leaned against Harry.

Ron jumped out of his chair, furious. "You are such a liar. Everyone knows you probably stayed up all night to prepare and then you killed her this morning and tried to make yourself look like the innocent one, just like you did yesterday at the lake, when you tried to kill me and Harry."

"Mr. Weasley sit down and leave Miss Granger alone." McGonagall snapped pushing Ron forcefully back into his chair, letting him know she was very displeased with him.

Dumbledore, on the other hand, looked very interested in what Ron had to say. "What happened by the lake yesterday?" He asked gently.

After a while of explaining each side of the story, Ron's being they were swimming and Hermione cursed them, Hermione's where she went to check on them and saw Angel up in the tree and used a counter curse to get them out.

Dumbledore shooed Harry and Ginny out to get some food, while he sent for Angel.

Angel walked in cautiously and sat down on the other side of Ron to be as far away from Hermione as possible. She knew Hermione was still angry would try to hurt her if she had the chance, even though she knew it was unlikely she would do it in front of Professor's, she still didn't want to push her luck.

"Is there something you need Professor?" She asked, acting completely clueless as she turned her attention to Dumbledore.

"Actually we have a important question to ask you." He paused and studied the tension in the room before he decided to continue. "What were you doing at the lake yesterday?"

Angel wasn't expecting this question. She smiled uneasily and thought about her answer for a moment, making her eyes look thoughtful like she was trying to recall what had happened. "I don't remember being at the lake yesterday. I was in my common room finishing my Potions homework."

Hermione slammed her fist on the desk in front of her losing her temper. "We don't have Potions homework." She turned to the Headmaster. "You can even ask Snape. He didn't give us any because he's fighting the flu right now and said he wasn't in the mood to correct papers."

"If you were paying attention to class, you would know we do." Ron snapped.

"You of all people know I listen to every word the teachers say, don't you even start with me Ronald Weasley!" She yelled forgetting she was in front of the headmaster. How stupid can these people thing she was, she knew there was no homework and she knew she saw Angel by lake. If anyone was being stupid right now it was them, she knew what she was talking about and what had happened.

Dumbledore stood up and told them they were dismissed to go to their common room.

Ron jumped up abruptly knocking his chair to the ground. "Aren't you going to punish someone?" He asked as he shot Hermione a hateful glare.

"Calm down Mr. Weasley. I can't punish anyone when I don't know the truth, it would be unfair if the wrong person got punished." Dumbledore answered as he stepped out from behind his desk.

"That's asinine! We all know that Hermione is full of crap!" He said pointing at her.

"It's not nice to point, now please go to your common room, we will discuss this later." Dumbledore putting authority in his voice to tell him there was no room for argument.

Hermione nodded briskly and walked out, glad to be out of the room. She was getting sick of listening to Ron's endless argument; She hated being accused of something she didn't do. Of course this wasn't the first time something like this had happened with Ron. In their 3rd year, Ron blamed her cat, Crookshanks, saying that he ate his stupid rat Scabbers, who wasn't really a rat at all. She shook her head as she thought of this whole predicament.

Ron grabbed Hermione's wrist hard making her wince as pain advanced though her arm. "How do you always do that?" He asked squeezing her arm so hard that little bruises started to form.

"Do what?" She put her hand over his and tried to wiggle her wrist free. He was hurting her.

"Always make everyone believe you." He said giving her a piercing stare as if the answer were obvious. "I'm sick of it. It's like every time you say something, everyone listens because you're Hermione and you know everything, there's nothing you can't do." He rolled his eyes annoyingly and slammed her against the wall.

She closed her eyes momentarily to block out the pain that was coursing through her arm and heart. "What do you mean by everybody?" It was her turn to glare.

"Come on, you know what in the bloody hell I'm talking about! I mean even Malfoy believes you're innocent and that's impossible to do especially for a Mudblood like you. So how did you do it? Did you bribe them?"

"I didn't do anything, I just told the truth."

"Why don't you give up the act? We all know you're lying!"

Hermione finally got out of Ron's grasp and pushed him away from her, making him slam into a statue. "I'm not acting and if you'll excuse me, I would like to get this dried blood off my cloths, it's not very comfortable."

"I'm not done talking to you!" He yelled at her retreating back.

She pivoted. "I'm done talking to you though. I'm sick of having these stupid useless fights with you, that gets everyone nowhere. We just end back at round 1, and I don't want to keep going over the same thing again and again." She turned around once again and started down the corridor. "This conversation is over."

Ron stomped off the other way.

"Stay away from him!" Angel said dangerously approaching Hermione.

"Oh great, I get rid of one Asshole only to encounter another." She muttered to herself and looked at Angel. "And what do you plan to do if I don't?"

"I'll kill you. I know you know about our plans, so you know that I won't hesitate." She gave a smirk that made her look superior.

"What makes you think Ron's going to go to your Lord?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Well he's coming 'home' with me in a couple of minutes." She grinned evilly and turned to leave a shocked Hermione.

"What?" She didn't hesitate; she just ran down the corridor towards the common room, to try to stop Ron from making the biggest mistake in his life.

A/N: Well I'll get more up. Thanks for reading and please review.


	6. Death

A/N: After this one, only one more to go. Please Review and read what I have to say at the bottom before you review because if you don't that would be unfair if you gave me a flame because of what happens. If you give me a flame I want it because the story sucks not because of what happens in it. UPDATED: Well I tried to fix some of it.

Chapter 6: Death

There was a shuffling noise behind Angel that made her whirl around. She saw a shadow dancing on the wall. "I know you're there so you might as well come out." She hissed as she watched Harry emerge from the darkness. "How long have you been standing there." She asked impatiently.

Harry smiled innocently. "Long enough to heard your conversation and to finally know your trying to frame Hermione. Why?" He leaned casually against the stone pillar.

She rolled her eyes and turned away from him. "Because she'll just get into the way of the Dark Lords plans. And besides you may know but you don't have proof." She smirked to herself knowing she had won.

"I wouldn't be so sure of yourself." He grinned and looked at her as though he had won.

She laughed dryly. "And why not. What are you going to do go crying on your hands and knees to the headmaster telling him you know you're right."

"Actually I'll just tell him I'm right and let him listen for himself." Harry said taking out a tape recorder. "Aren't Muggle inventions great?" He bluffed and smirked when he noticed that she forgot that Muggle gadgets didn't work properly in Hogwarts.

"You bastard!" She said as she turned around and was about to run after him, when she realized he was already in the Headmaster's office. She would have to get Ron out of here now if she wanted to complete her mission. She shuttered at the thought of what Voldemort might do if she failed.

She grumbled to herself as she ran down the corridor to get to the Gryffindor common room before the Headmaster butted his head in and stopped everything.

(Scene Change)

Angel walked into the common room just in time to hear Hermione and Ron's heated argument.

"Ron, please. You're going to be making the biggest mistake of your life!" Hermione pleaded following behind him as he was collecting his belongings and stuffing them into a bag.

"Hermione you're annoying me. There is nothing you can say to make me change my mind." Ron sighed and noticed Angel in the door jam. "I'm almost ready to go. I just need to get my cloak and make a pest go away." He said very loudly turning to glare at Hermione, and then made his way up into the Boy's Dormitory.

Angel grinned and made her way toward the brown haired girl.

"What are you grinning at?" Hermione snapped glaring at her wishing she could hex the girl without getting expelled. She was actually considering doing it anyways and excepting the consequences.

"You aren't going to do anything. He's already mine. There is NOTHING you can do." She laughed getting in Hermione's face she pushed her back against the wall.

"That's what you think. He's going to see your true colors when he gets there. He's going to kick your ass. He's not completely defenseless and he's not as stupid as he puts off. Once he finds out you're a Deatheater he's not going to stick around." Hermione prayed that she was right. She knew for a fact she was right about him not being as stupid as he acts, but she wasn't sure about the not sticking around part with the way he's been acting lately, she was starting to doubt if she had ever even knew Ron at all.

"Ron hurry up!" Angel yelled up the stairs not wanting to be alone with Hermione longer then necessary.

"Coming." The girls heard him bellow. Hermione just stared at the door and thought about what she was going to do to make Ron stay and understand that he's just going to get himself killed. Maybe he would listen to Harry? Then she tossed that idea out the window when she remembered how badly he's been treating him lately as well. What could she do? She asked herself sighing with defeat. Could she really help Ron out this time or was he just doomed to try to fix his mess himself...if he could.

"What's going on?" Ginny inquired as she walked in, sensing the tension flowing through the air. She raised an eyebrow and started towards the two girls in front of her, stopping by Hermione glancing at her curiously.

"Oh great another bitch." Angel growled just loud enough for Ginny to hear.

"Funny." Ginny replied through gritted teeth and advanced in her direction preparing to pounce. "Now why don't you say that to me and not to yourself?"

Angel looked Ginny in the eyes. "Bitch."

Ginny was about to attack her, but Hermione grabbed Ginny by the shoulders. "She's not worth it Gin." She whispered in her ear. "You're just going to get yourself in trouble."

"But Hermione," She stopped when she saw Ron walk downstairs with a bag under his arm. "Where are you going?" She challenged facing her brother angrily when she saw him walk to Angel.

"It's none of your business." Ron snapped and walked past his little sister.

"He's going with Angel to her 'home'" Hermione answered making Ron turn around. He glared at her. "Oh, I'm sorry. What I meant to say was Torture chamber." She said sarcastically her cheek burning with anger.

"You're so humorous Hermione, we forgot to laugh." Ron said as he rolled his eyes and strolled out of the common room to go to the front of the school where the carriages were waiting for them.

Ginny looked at Hermione frantically. "What are we going to do? I don't want to lose Ron to that stupid Death Eater." She wiped the unshed tears from her eyes and waited for her friends reply.

"Well I'm going to follow them." Hermione said with a determined look in her eyes as she walked towards the Boys Dorms.

"What about me! I want to go too. He's my brother." Ginny complained. She was sick of being left behind; she was always left behind, this time she wanted in.

"Go find Harry and then tell him to meet me at the Riddle's house. He knows where it is." She paused and looked at the redheaded girl pleadingly. "Please Gin, it's really important."

Ginny reluctantly agreed and watched as Hermione walked off into the dark staircase.

She sighed and hoped her brother and Hermione would resolve this, then again if they all live through this.

She groaned inwardly and stalked off to look for Harry.

(Scene Change)

Hermione arrived at the Riddle House a couple of hours later to see that the carriage had already arrived. She cursed under her breath, she just hoped Ron was still alive and after this was over, he owed her major.

She ran into the house quickly and saw Angel and Ron about to walk into the room that lead to Voldemort chambers. She called out. "Hey you guys over here!" She needed to stall and it was all she could think of at the moment.

She jumped in front of the door. "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be back at Hogwarts." Ron said putting an arm around Angel's waist for protection.

"I'm here to stop you from killing yourself. That's what friends do." She shielded her eyes to block out the blinding light of the hallway.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Now if you'll excuse us, were late for dinner." He replied getting very impatient and hungry forgetting how long it had been since his last meal.

Angel cleared her throat to have the attention on her. She smiled up at Ron. "How much do you love me?" She asked in a sweetly sick voice.

Ron looked at her confused but answered, "A lot, I would do anything for you." He raised an eyebrow waiting for the rest.

"Anything?" She asked in a seductive tone.

"Of course anything." Ron responded backing away a bad feeling suddenly creeping in the pit of his stomach.

"Then kill Hermione." Angel said glancing at her and pointing.

"Anything, but that." Ron said feeling like the walls were closing in. She had to be joking. He knew he hadn't been fair to Hermione lately, even if Hermione DID try to kill him. He couldn't kill her they had been through too much.

"That's funny Angel." He looked at Hermione. "Now go back to the school-" He was cut off.

"It's not a joke Ronald. I'm serious, if you love me you'll kill her." Angel gave Hermione a deathly glare and then put at a nervous Ron in her viewpoint.

"I can't kill her, She's my best friend!" He fidgeted; He looked that the girl he thought he was in love with. Why was she even suggesting this? "I love you but I'm not going to kill my friends for you." Ron said putting his foot down. He knew he had been really neglecting his friends, especially Harry, and he was picking on Hermione a lot lately, but that didn't mean that he didn't care about them anymore. He mentally swore he would make it up to them later.

Angel pouted and took her wand out of her cloak. "You leave me no choice, Imperio." She muttered as sparks flew from the tip of it.

Ron felt his muscles relax, he couldn't even feel them anymore. What in the world was she going to make him do? His mind recognizing the curse as one of the unforgivable.

"Use the Death curse on her." Angel said pointing to Hermione with a smug expression grazing her face.

"No!" Ron cried out as he tried to pull away but his body didn't stop, it wasn't working. He took out his wand and pointed it at Hermione. "Avada Kedavra." He shouted involuntarily.

Hermione went flying back into the wall and fell lifelessly to the floor.

A/N: Well it looks like a good place to end it. Please don't flame me because of Hermione getting shot by the Death curse. Please wait until you read the last chapter. If you do flame me then I'll send my Slytherin on you. :points to Draco, who is standing in the shadows: Do review on the overview of the chapter not because Hermione got shot.


	7. End!

A/N: Last chapter. Thank the holy Snape. :Bows to Snape: Well Enjoy and R&R please thanks. I also would like to thank all the people who did review before. UPDATED: Tried so if you don't like it tough luck.

Chapter 7: END

"HERMIONE!" Ron yelled out. He stared at her mesmerized. He didn't realize he had control of his own body, until he fell to the floor limp.

He crawled across the floor until he reached her. He wrapped her into his arms and cried on her shoulder. "I'm sorry Hermione! I didn't mean to." He felt his body go numb. He hadn't meant for this to happen.

Angel laughed at the sight. She thought it was the most hilarious thing in the world. She was glad Hermione was finally dead. She couldn't interfere with the Dark Lords plans now.

Ron got to his feet and stared at her for a moment like she was insane. "Why are you doing this?" He asked in a low dangerous tone. "What in the bloody hell has she ever done to you?" His anger was skyrocketing. He could hardly think. He had only one thought in his mind when he pointed his wand at her.

"Ron what are you doing?" She backed up as she pulled out her own wand to defend herself. She didn't think that Ron would actually hurt her, but the look in eyes told her otherwise and she wasn't sure she was willing to bargain her life on that at this second in time.

Ron opened his mouth and started to mutter, his wand held high. "Avada Kedavra." He watched as Angel's body fell to the ground with a loud thump. He shut his mouth quickly and turned around. If that didn't come out of his mouth, who was it? He saw Harry standing behind him with his wand raised.

"Sorry it took us so long to get here." Harry said walking over to his best friend, followed by Ginny.

"What are you guys doing here?" Ron asked finally finding his voice, this was a lot to handle at one short span.

"Hermione sent Ginny to get me, we got here as soon as we could." Harry looked around. "Speaking of Hermione, where is she?" He glanced all over searching for her with concern.

Ron wiped away the tear that slipped down his cheek and pointed to her body, not able to actually say the words.

Ginny was the first to reach her dropping to the ground by her side quickly and checking for a pulse.

Harry cautiously walked over, but didn't touch her afraid he would damage her. She was so pale; she looked so fragile like she could break at any second. "Is she okay?" He asked cautiously.

"She's DEAD! Of course she's not okay." Ron yelled and put his face in his hands; he couldn't look at Harry right now, he was too ashamed. What was he suppose to say when he just killed someone who has always been there, someone who put up with his Weasley temper, someone who he'd had a crush on since he met her and he never got to tell her. He never got to say he was sorry for what had happened. How was he supposed to make this up?

She hadn't felt any pulse so she just hugged her; hiding her tears and letting them seep onto Hermione's chest. She automatically jumped back astounded. "She's breathing." She whispered. She turned to her brother and Harry who were both crying. "SHE'S BREATHING!"

"What?" They both asked in unison rushing forward to her.

"Yeah I felt her heartbeat." Ginny gave them a watery smile and hugged her brother. "Everything is going to be alright. We just have to get her back to Hogwarts so Madam Pomfrey can treat her." She said unable to contain her excitement.

Ron felt his heart start again. Hermione was hopefully going to be okay, no thanks to him. He sighed. He was going to have to do some major groveling and pleading to get her to even look at him. He now knew he had completely lost his chance with her and it had to be after he had realized he loved her; he had the most terrible luck in all of England.

Harry put a hand on Ron's shoulder. "She'll understand. She'll forgive you." He said reading his friend's face and trying to be reassuring.

Ron gave a fake laugh. "Not in the next century." He frowned and sniffed back the tears that threatened to fall.

"You know this makes me wonder. What happened? Why isn't she dead?" Ginny asked. "I mean you did use the Death curse on her right?" She looked to her brother. "We saw you from the door." She answered his unasked question.

"Yeah." He stared down at Hermione puzzled. "You're right. Why isn't she dead?"

"Maybe you didn't perform the curse right." Harry said as he bent down next to her and picked her up. "Whatever it was, we better get her to Hogwarts before she does die."

Ron and Ginny both nodded.

After the incident the months went by fast. Hermione and Ron never talked. Ron was afraid of what to say to her. He knew he deserved to be yelled at. He just wished she would say something to him instead of giving him the silent treatment.

Hermione on the other hand, had forgiven Ron, she just never told him. She wanted him to talk to her first and since he never did reach out, she just never said anything to him. Of course they both talked to Harry but it just felt odd even being in the same room as Ron now.

They were on the Hogwarts train home for the last time. None of them spoke the entire travel. Tension was in the air the whole way home.

The train came to a halt at King Cross Station.

They saw their parents waiting for them. Sirius was waiting for Harry next to the Weasley's. Sirius's name had been cleared Harry's 6th year. Harry couldn't wait to have another summer with his Godfather.

Ron glanced at his parents and then Hermione. He whispered something in Ginny's ear. She nodded and walked over to the family.

Ron swallowed hard. He strolled over to the girl he had been avoiding these past few months. "Hey Hermione." He looked at the ground sheepishly.

"He can talk, I thought you lost your voice." Hermione paused. "Well to me anyway." She thought about the way Ron always talked to Harry but ignored her.

"Yeah well, I have a question." He sighed and waited for the rejection he knew was on the way.

"Yes?" She pressed for him to continue, the suspense building up inside her.

"I know I don't deserve this but, you were right." He bit his lip as he said the bitter truth. "And I didn't realize I was making a mistake with Angel until I was snapped back into reality when I thought you were dead. I knew then that I love you Hermione. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I already know what your answer is but, will you marry me?" Ron said as he bowed his head to the floor. Expecting her to yell, predicting her to laugh in his face and make him feel guilty for everything he had already punished himself for.

"You expect me to just forgive you? After calling me a Mudblood, accusing me of something I didn't do, almost using the Death curse on me?" A trace of malice in her voice.

"Yeah I know, you don't have to tell me twice." Ron said and started to walk away.

"I didn't say I was done. Yes!" Hermione smiled and grabbed his arm in order to turn him around.

"What do you mean yes?" He asked praying he still had a little hope.

"Ron, I stayed with you when you pushed me away. I jumped in front of the door before she could take you to the Dark Lord. I didn't hit you when you called me a Mudblood." She laughed. "I could've left you high and dry a long time ago but I didn't, because I love you, and I want you to remember that. And yes is the answer to your question you git." She answered saying the last word playfully.

Ron jumped up, ran over to her, and kissed her like there was no tomorrow. When he pulled back, he gave her the biggest smile he could conjure. "I'm going to make you the most happiest Woman alive."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You better, after everything you put me through. You're lucky I'm even letting you touch me at all."

"I'll make it up to you I promise. I'll give you anything you want." Ron kissed her again not letting her out of his arms afraid she'll try to sneak away.

"Well I could use some new books." Hermione said deep in thought.

"Anything you want, just don't ask me to kill anyone for you." Ron pleaded as they walked side by side to his parents to tell them the happy news.

Harry and Ginny gave each other high fives in the distance. It was about time.

A/N: YAH! It's done it's done. No more slaving away. :Jumps around, grabs her Hermione and Ron plushies and makes them kiss: Happy ending. Please review.


End file.
